succubus y dragón
by kishi arufa
Summary: Tras los juegos mágicos Natsu se ha vuelto popular entre las chicas, pero esto no ocurre en el gremio, en el cual no hacen más que ignorarlo. Es en un día como cualquier otro, cuando Natsu sale de misión en solitario, y acaba encontrando una espada la cual contiene una succubus, quién se convierte en su sirviente. Ahora Natsu deberá recolectar lujuria para alimentar a su succubus.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, puede que todavía tenga algunos fallos, en la distribución, pero tratare de mejorarlos de aquí en adelante.

Espero que os guste.

…...

Capítulo 1: Misión inesperada

Los juegos mágicos habían terminado hace relativamente poco, y en las calles solo se oía el murmullo continuo sobre la gran actuación del mago de Fairy Tail;Natsu Dragneel, al lograr vencer a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth el solo.

Pero aun así, donde el Dragneel triunfaba de verdad era entre la multitud femenina, entre las cuales, algunas habían formado un club de fans del mago de fuego.

El joven recibía numerosas invitaciones de estas, tanto en cartas, como en la calle, despertando la envidia de algunos como Wakaba o Macao, que solo podían maldecir la suerte del joven.

Pero aún así Natsu simplemente ignoraba lo que ocurría, atribuyendo lo sucedido a la increíble y recién adquirida amabilidad de las jóvenes, y agradeciendo cuando alguna de estas le regalaba algo de comida.

...

Natsu Dragneel, andaba por un espeso bosque, acompañado tan solo por una gran bolsa de equipaje.

Mientras avanzaba, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de aburrimiento, al recordad lo ocurrido horas antes en el gremio.

...

"Luce salgamos de misión"-gritó enérgico Natsu, rodeando a la rubia con su brazo.

"Lo siento Natsu, pero había quedado con Levi-chan, para investigar unos libros"-respondió la rubia separándose del mago.

"Eh..."-farfulló este con desilusión-"pero Luce, hace tiempo que no..."

"Un no es no"-replicó la rubia con firmeza-"Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más"-sugirió esta de una forma más o menos dulce.

"Pero es que Gajeel se ha marchado a entrenar no se donde, 'hielitos' está de misión con Juvia, y Happy se marchó a buscar un pez para Charle"-explicó el mago frustrado.

"En ese caso, porque no se lo pides a Erza"-señaló la rubia hacia una joven que observaba maravillada un pastel de fresas en la tabla del gremio.

"..."

"¿Natsu?"-preguntó Lucy viendo la reacción del mago.

"¡Debí haber pensado eso!-exclamó el Dragneel-"Arigato Luce"-se despidió este dirigiéndose hacia Erza.

"..."-bufó aliviada la rubia.

"Erza salgamos de misión"-exclamó Natsu con energía.

"No me apetece"-respondió Erza volviendo a su pastel.

"Vamos Erza"-replicó este con un puchero infantil.

El dragonslayer trató de alcanzar a la joven, con tal mala suerte que tropezó y lanzó el pastel de la maga al suelo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Natsu..."-rugió la maga con voz de ultratumba, emitiendo un aura negra incomparable incluso a la magia de Zeref.

El joven mago se despertó dolorido, observando que se encontraba entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser una mesa.

Lentamente se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que el gremio estaba algo más vacio, y que tanto Erza como Lucy ya se habían marchado.

Natsu dió un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hacia el panel de misiones.

"¿Buscas algo Natsu?"-preguntó dulcemente Mirajane.

Natsu detuvo por un instante su inspección, al verse sorprendido por la albina.

"Oh,Mira"-saludó el mago con pesar-"solo buscaba algun encargo simple"-añadió sin emoción.

"¿A qué viene ese ánimo Natsu?"-cuestionó la albina intrigada.

"No es nada, solamente..."-el muchacho se detuvo cuando una idea cruzó su mente-"¿quieres venir de misión conmigo Mira?"-preguntó este recuperando el entusiasmo.

"Lo siento Natsu, pero debo encargarme del gremio mientras el maestro esta fuera"-explicó la albina con una tierna sonrisa.

"Oh,es cierto"-murmuró el Dragneel recordando que Makarov había salido a una reunión urgente con el consejo-"¿y Lisanna?"-volvió a preguntar con la energía restante que aún le quedaba.

"Está en una cita"-aclaró Mirajane.

Natsu volvió a recordar que tras los juegos mágicos Lisanna había decidido buscar pareja.

"Entiendo"-farfulló el mago volviendo a rebuscar entre el tablón de misiones.

...

Todo lo ocurrido hoy en el gremio había sido observado, ni más ni menos que por la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, que ahora reía maliciosamente.

"Te ayudaré un poco, hijo de Igneel"-susurró chasqueando los dedos, a la vez que desaparecía.

...

Natsu observaba los folletos ante él, aburrido ante los encargos que contenían, hasta que...

"Se ruega ayuda, en la búsqueda de reliquia mágica de gran valor, que se encuentra en una cueva al sudoeste de Magnolia, inaccesible debido a los monstruos que la custodian; adjunto mapa con la localización.

Recompensa: Lo que el mago desee"-leyó Natsu con un tono de incontrolable emoción en su voz, al pensar tanto en la idea de una cantidad infinita de fuertes criaturas, como con la idea de carne de por vida como recompensa.

Sin duda esa era su misión.

Sin más el dragonslayer le mostró la misión escogida a Mira, la cual parecía desconcertada al no recordar haber visto esa misión, pero aun así cedió ante la ilusión de Natsu.

...

El joven mago estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del gremio cuando...

"¿Dónde vas Natsu-san?"-preguntó la pequeña Wendy.

"Oh,eres tú Wendy, me marcho de misión"-respondió el muchacho-"¿quieres venir?"-preguntó Natsu temeroso de otra negación.

"Si por supuest..."

En aquel momento Wendy recordó la charla que tuvo en su día con Cana.

...

"Verás Wendy, a los hombres hay que mostrarles que no eres fácil de conquistar"-explicaba la maga con un gran barril de cerveza sujeto entre sus brazos-"si algún chico que te gusta,te pide algo, tú debes hacerte la dura, hasta que no pueda más y ocurra "eso"-añadió la castaña con un toque de ebriedad.

"Aye"-respondió la pequeña con decisión.

...

"Este es mi momento para probarlo con Natsu-san"-pensó la pequeña sonrojada.

Natsu solo observaba confundido el rostro fantasioso que mostraba Wendy observando hacia arriba con la cara roja, mientras soltaba una indescifrable risa.

"¿Wendy?"-se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

"No puedo ir contigo Natsu-san"-dijo Wendy con seriedad.

"¿Qué es esto tan de repente?"-pensó Natsu viendo las locas reacciones de Wendy.

"¿Estás segura?"-volvió a cuestionar.

"Lo siento Natsu-san"-respondió la pequeña, satisfecha ya que su plan estaba funcionando.

"Está bien entonces"-finalizó el dragonslayer saliendo por la puerta.

"Eh..."-pensó la pequeña-"espera Natsu..."-mientras trataba de seguirle Wendy resbaló cayendo al suelo, perdiendo todo oportunidad de perseguir al mago.

"Yo si quería ir"-pensó la maga mientras un aura depresiva la envolvía.

...

Y así es como llegamos a Natsu andando aburrido, y soltando algún que otro bostezo.

Tras el tiempo pasado en el gremio y el camino hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba el solicitante de la misión, la noche comenzaba a aparecer.

Natsu, el cual se encontraba cansado de la caminata, y aún un poco adolorido por la golpiza de Erza, encontró refugio en una pequeña cueva que sobresalía de una montaña.

El mago encendió un fuego, y tras cazar un gigantesco jabalí, quedó dormido, no sin antes echarle una ojeada al mapa que había obtenido junto con la misión.

...

Natsu finalmente había llegado al punto indicado en el cual se encontraba quièn había encargado la misión.

La casa era pequeña de decoración pobre, una de las típicas casas de campo rodeadas de vegetación.

Natsu instintivamente pateó la puerta, dejando al descubierto a una anciana que se esta sirviendo una taza de té.

"¿Es usted quién ha encargado una misión a un gremio de magos?"-preguntó Natsu con brusquedad.

"Así es joven"-respondió la mujer con un tono de voz repleto de serenidad.

"Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, y realizaré el trabajo"-explicó el mago decidido.

"Que ilusión"-dijo la anciana manteniendo un tono tranquilo-"pero, ¿por qué has roto mi puerta?"-añadió.

"¿Eh?"-farfulló el mago sin saber a lo que se refería.

"Ahí"-señaló la mujer, la puerta que ahora se encontraba bajo los pies del mago.

"Ah lo siento por esto"-respondió Natsu apartándose de la puerta.

"No te preocupes"-respondió la anciana sonriendo.

"Es usted muy amable anciana"-halagó el joven-"en ese caso... ¿dónde está esa cueva?"-preguntó Natsu con determinación.

"Justo allí"-señaló la mujer a través de la ventana-"es bastante peligroso ir allí, pero tengo la impresión de que en tu caso no supondrá mucho esfuerzo"-explicó esta.

"Por eso no se procupe, soy un mago de Fairy Tail"-recalcó Natsu, haciendo esbozar una dulce sonrisa a la anciana.

"Estoy encendido"-dijo Natsu saliendo por la obertura en la que antes había una puerta.

"¿No quieres un poco de té?-preguntó la anciana aunque no recibió respuesta ya que Natsu acababa de marcharse impulsado por sus llamas-hijo de Igneel?"-susurró con picardía, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo desaparecer la casa junto con ella.

...

Natsu se encontraba en una sala dentro de la cueva, cuya altura era increíble, y una gran cantidad de cristales azules brillaban reflejándose ante la espada que se encontraba ante él.

El joven había conseguido derrotar a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que se habían cruzado en su camino, a algunos con más dificultad que otros, como un minotauro que había logrado herirle levemente, antes de ser calcinado por una poderosa llamarada.

Natsu se acercó lentamente hacia la espada que ocupaba el centro de la sala, sintiendo la gran cantidad de poder mágico que emanaba de ella.

Aun así el mago, estando seguro de que esta era la reliquia mágica que buscaba la arrancó de la piedra.

Una gran luz rosa cubrió el lugar, cegando y noqueando al muchacho.

...

Natsu abrió sus ojos lentamente, con la luz de los cristales golpeando sus orbes jade.

"¡Eh!"-gritó Natsu.

Y no era para menos, ante él, una pequeña joven de pelo blanco, vestida con un sujerente traje de cuero que dejaba su vientre libre, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias con líneas negras y púrpuras, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de ella era dos alas negras que salían de su espalda.

"Hola amo"-saludó la pequeña con ilusión.

"¿Que eres?"-preguntó Natsu impresionado.

"Soy una succubus, tu sirviente amo"-respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Eh!"-gritó aún más fuerte que antes.

"..."-rió la muchacha.

 **...**

 **Si os gusta, no dudéis en dejarme vuestra opinión en los comentarios, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **Además me gustaría que me recomendarais algún anime, ya que ahora mismo no sé cual elegir, y también que pusierais que chicas os gustaría que salieran en el harem.**

 **PD: Si te ha gustado; Fav, follow y review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí teneis el segundo capítulo de succubus y dragón, agradezco todos los reviews favs y follows, que básicamente son lo que motiva a continuar una historia, y espero que este guste tanto como el primer capítulo.**

…..

Capítulo 2: Mente dividida

"¿Ocurre algo amo?"-volvió a preguntar la pequeña divertida.

"!¿De dónde demonios has salido?¡"-exclamó exaltado el dragonslayer.

"Bueno, ve la espada"-señaló al arma que yacía al lado de Natsu-"hace un tiempo fui encerrado en ella, pero al parecer al tocarla ha reconocido un gran poder y el sello se ha roto, por eso le estoy muy agradecida amo"-explicó.

"Pero se supone que yo solo debía darle la reliquia a esa anciana... ¿qué es eso de amo?"-preguntó Natsu desconcertado.

"Es fácil amo, ahora que usted me ha liberado tendrá que ocuparse de mí"-sonrió.

"¡Eh!"-gritó el dragonslayer-"voy a hablar con esa anciana"-exclamó el muchacho, saliendo rápido de la cueva.

"Espere amo"-gritó la pequeña siguiendo a Natsu arrastrando la espada.

...

"¡Eh!"-exclamó el joven exaltado-¿dónde está esa anciana?-gritó aún más fuerte rodeando el lugar en el que antes se encontraba la casa de la mujer.

"¿Que hace amo?"-preguntó la succubus desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

"!Aquí había una casa¡"-exclamó Natsu.

"¿Uh?"-preguntó la joven.

"Ah"-bufó el dragonslayer resignándose, y colgando la espada en su espalda.

...

Natsu se encontraba en una colina desde la cual se presenciaba Magnolia.

"¿Aquí es donde vives amo?"-preguntó la pequeña interesada.

"Sí"-respondió el joven con un suspiro- _"como les explicaré a los del gremio lo de esta chica"-_ se preguntó.

"No debe preocuparse por eso amo"-respondió la succubus sonriendo.

"Puedes oírme"-gritó Natsu sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, desde que tocaste la espada firmamos un contrato, ahora tu y yo estamos unidos, por eso puedo oír lo que piensas"-explicó sonriendo.

"¿Y porque no debo preocuparme?"-preguntó el muchacho.

"Pues porqué nadie, excepto tu puede verme amo"-explicó la niña de pelo blanco.

"Eso es genial"-gritó Natsu-"es algo de lo que no debo preocuparme"-suspiró relajado.

"Por cierto amo, deberíamos hablar de la comida"-inquirió deseosa.

"Por eso no te preocupes, en el gremio podrás comer todo lo que desees"-respondió Natsu.

"Eso es genial amo, sabía que era una buena idea quedarme contigo"-gritó exaltada.

…...

El mago de fuego andaba por las calles de Magnolia con tranquilidad, sabiendo que nadie podía ver a su acompañante succubus.

Pero por suerte o por desgracia, Natsu fue sorpresivamente rodeado por una ola de lindas chicas con corazones en los ojo, gritando un unísono y eufórico "Natsu-sama".

"Hola"-saludó Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Kyaaa"-gritaron todas a la vez, impulsadas por la actitud del mago.

"Oh, mira cuantas chicas dispuestas a alimentarme"-la succubus babeaba observando a las chicas que rodeaban al mago.

"Eh,¿ traéis comida?"-preguntó el joven.

"N…No hemos traído Nada, pero si quiere le podemos comprar algún Natsu-sama"-dijo una de las chicas.

"No hace falta, estoy muy cerca del gremio"-explicó el mago abriéndose paso entre las exaltadas fans-"por cierto…gracias por la oferta"

La sonrisa de Natsu, actuó como un Death Note, e hizo que el corazón de la mayoría de las chicas se parase, incluso antes de los 40 segundos.

"Pero Natsu, yo quiero comida"-se quejó la pequeña.

"Tranquilízate, en el gremio podrás comer todo lo que quieras"-explicó Natsu.

" _Si ese es el caso, ¿qué clase de ninfómanas hay en ese gremio?"-_ pensó la pequeña siguiendo al mago _._

… _._

"Ya estoy aquí"-gritó el muchacho después de patear la puerta del gremio.

"Bienvenido, Natsu -san"-gritó Wendy.

La pequeña había visto por casualidad al mago acercarse desde la ventana, y le había esperado en la puerta.

"Hola Wendy"-saludó alegre el mago.

" _Oh, genial una loli"-_ pensó la succubus babeando.

"¿Cómo te ha ido Natsu?"-preguntó Lucy que acababa de llegar, con algo de desinterés.

" _Ohhh increíble"-pensó ahora con estrellas en los ojos._

"Espero que no hayas causado muchos daños"-interrumpió ahora Erza.

" _OOHHHH"-_ pensó viendo a la pelirroja.

"Ha ido bien, tampoco he tenido oportunidad de romper nada"-rio Natsu-"pero si me disculpan iré a comer algo"-explicó el mago.

" _¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?"_ -se preguntó la succubus.

"Mira, sírveme algo de carne"-pidió Natsu golpeando la barra.

"Enseguida"-respondió la albina.

"…"-la succubus sufrió un derrame nasal, al ver a Mirajane.

"¿Qué quieres tú?"-preguntó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Natsu se impacientó al no recibir una respuesta, pero fue peor cuando dirigió su vista a la succubus que estaba desmayada en un charco de sangre.

"EHHHH"-gritó el Dragneel-"¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó sacudiendo el cuerpo de la pequeña, que aún desmayada tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu?"-preguntó Mira con una expresión de desconcierto.

"No lo ves,…"

En ese momento Natsu recordó que nadie exceptuándole podía ver a la succubus, y digamos que la situación se empeoró un poco.

"Esto, eh,…"-balbuceaba el mago.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó la albina empezando a preocuparse.

"Eh, eh,…ME VOY"-exclamó saliendo disparado por la puerta.

"Natsu-san…"-susurró Wendy que llevaba consigo dos refrescos.

…...

" _Mierda, Mierda, Mierda"-_ pensaba Natsu mientras corría por las calles de Magnolia.

El Dragneel llevaba a la succubus en sus hombros, pero esta seguía desmayada.

En su carrera, ya había destruido varias tiendas ambulantes, y había mandado a volar a alguna que otra fan que se había colado en su camino.

Por desgracia el mago tropezó, estampándose contra varias casas, y acabando en una cómoda almohada.

"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó el mago presionando el cómodo cojín en el que había caído.

"¿Natsu-sama?"-la dulce voz resonó en la cabeza del mago que poco a poco fue levantando la cabeza hasta toparse con el rostro de…

"¿Yukino?"-susurró Natsu.

"Natsu-sama, ¿podrías soltarme por favor?"-preguntó la maga con ligeros quejidos.

"Gomene"-gritó el Dragneel apartándose.

"No pasa nada"-susurró Yukino sonrojada.

"EHHHH"-exclamó Natsu viendo que la pequeña succubus había quedado encajada en la pared de una de las casas-"lo siento Yukino, pero debo irme"-se despidió el joven librando a la pequeña de su cárcel de piedra-"gomene"-se disculpó el Dragneel volviendo a correr.

"Natsu…sama"-murmuró la maga celestial sonrojada.

…...

"Des…Despiert….DESPIERTA"-exclamó Natsu dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

"Amo… ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estamos?"-preguntó la succubus.

"Te desmayaste, esta es mi casa"-respondió el mago.

"Así que esta es la casa del amo"-farfulló, levantándose.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué te desmayaste?"-preguntó el mago.

"Pues… creo que me pudo la emoción al ver la comida"-explicó la pequeña sonriendo algo avergonzada.

" _Vaya y yo que creía que a mí me gustaba comer"_ -pensó el muchacho.

"Así que usted también le gusta eh amo"-inquirió la pequeña con una sonrisa pícara-"en ese caso podemos empezar con la de pelo blanco, y luego con la rubia, y luego con la escarlata que parece ser la más pervertida, y también podemos probar con la pequeña que parece muy dispuesta"-explicaba la joven-"¿Amo?"-preguntó viendo el rostro de Natsu que era de terror absoluto.

"¿Quieres comerte a las chicas?"-preguntó/exclamó Natsu.

"Por supuesto, tú dijiste, que en el gremio podría comer lo que quisiera"-recordó la pequeña.

"Pero si te las comes, morirán"-gritó aún más fuerte.

"EHHHH"-exclamó la pequeña asombrado-"¿Pero,…amo…tan grande es que puede matarlas?"-preguntó sin creerlo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-cuestionó Natsu aún más desconcertado.

"Ya sabe su…"-la succubus señaló hacia el miembro del Dragneel.

"EHHH, que tiene que ver mi dragón con comerte a las chicas"-exclamó al borde del colapso.

"Amo…"-llamó la pequeña dándose cuenta de la situación-"¿sabes que comen los succubus?"-preguntó la pequeña.

"Supongo que comida, ¿no?"

"En realidad, los succubus nos alimentamos de la esencia que emanan las personas con deseo sexual, es decir la lujuria, y solo de hembras"-explicó la niña de pelo blanco.

"Ahh"-dijo el Dragneel.

"¿Lo entiende ahora amo?"-preguntó la pequeña con ilusión

"No"-respondió Natsu secamente.

"Buf"-bufó la pequeña abatida- _"y yo que creía que era un prodigio"_ -pensó dolida-"verá amo,, ahora que estoy unida con usted, es su deber alimentarme con lujuria".

"¿Y eso como lo hago?"-preguntó el mago sin entender.

"Pues, solamente hacer que otra mujeres se sientan excitadas hacia usted"-explicó la succubus.

"¿Y eso como lo hago?"-volvió a preguntar.

"Eso es su decisión, puede besarlas, tocar sus pechos, acariciar su parte privada, restregar su…"

"No pienso hacer eso"-gruñó Natsu sonrojado.

"Tenga en cuenta que si no lo hace moriré de hambre, y ahora que estamos unidos, si yo muero usted también lo hará"-sonrió la pequeña.

"EHHH, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"-preguntó Natsu sacudiendo a la succubus.

"Creía que lo sabía, hiciste el pacto"-explicó la niña empezando a marearse.

"Yo no lo hice a propósito, fue culpa de esa maldita anciana, y de esta maldita espada"-señaló el Dragneel, aumentando su sacudida.

"Amo…si sigue así…me matará"-balbuceó la niña casi perdiendo el conocimiento

La escena fue interrumpida por el sonido del golpeo en la puerta.

"¿Eh?"-se preguntó el mago.

"Soy yo Natsu-san, vine a ver si estabas mejor"

Natsu pudo reconocer la dulce voz de Wendy.

"Espera un momento"-gritó el mago tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

" _Esta es la oportunidad perfecta"-_ se dijo la succubus desapareciendo.

"¿Dónde estás?"-preguntó el mago.

" _Estoy aquí mismo amo_ "-respondió la niña.

"¿Dónde?"-volvió a preguntar el mago registrando el lugar con la vista.

" _En su cabeza"-_ dijo.

"¿Cómo has llegado ahí?"-volvió a preguntas asustado.

" _Ya le he dicho que somos unos, puedo leer su mente, y puedo entrar en su cabezo, eso incluye controlar su cuerpo"_ -explicó la pequeña-" _ahora vamos con la pequeña"-_ rió dirigiendo el cuerpo del mago hacia la puerta.

"Espera"-gritó Natsu deteniéndose-"no te atrevas a tocar a Wendy"-gritó el mago.

" _No se resista amo"-_ exclamó la succubus golpeando el cuerpo de Natsu con su brazo.

"Ahora verás"-gritó el joven golpeándose a sí mismo-¿Por qué me duele a mí?-preguntó el Dragneel.

" _Es su cuerpo amo, todo lo que le ocurra lo sufrirá usted"-_ rio la succubus.

"Maldita sea, entonces me partiré las pierna"-gritó Natsu golpeándose.

" _No se lo puedo permitir amo"-_ replicó la niña de pelo blanco deteniendo uno de los brazos de Natsu.

…...

Wendy se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, oyendo el barullo de Natsu que al parecer hablaba consigo mismo., mientras el sonido de estanterías cayendo y quejidos de dolor adornaban el lugar.

" _Algo debe estar pasando, lo mejor será que entre"_ -se dijo la maga abriendo la puerta.

…...

"Natsu-san"-susurró la maga abriendo la puerta.

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado y Natsu se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro cayendo y golpeando las paredes, mientras gritaba cosas ininteligibles.

"¿Natsu-san?"-volvió a preguntar la pequeña algo asustada.

"Márchate Wendy"-exclamó Natsu-"no, quédate"-gritó ahora también Natsu pero dirigido por la succubus-"márchate"-"quédate".

La pequeña Wendy estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa ante la extravagante situación.

" _Lo siento amo, pero ambos necesitamos comer"_ -gritó la succubus tomando completamente el control.

"¿Natsu-san?"

"Lo siento Wendy, espero no haberte asustado"-se disculpó el Dragneel acercándose a la pequeña.

"¿Natsu-san?"-preguntó ahora sonrojada.

" _Wendy aléjate de ella,, o de mí, o de nosotros, o…SAL CORRIENDO"-gritó Natsu en su cabeza._

" _Le pido por favor que se tranquilice amo, ahora ella no puede oírle, soy yo quién tiene el control"-_ explicó la succubus en la mente de Natsu.

"Ahora bien Wendy, que tal si jugamos un poco"-susurró el Dragneel haciendo que el rostro de la pequeña se tornase rojísimo, sacándole una sonrisa al mago.

…...

 **Si os ha gustado no olvideís opinar en los reviews, además de darle a fav y a follow.**

 **PD: Pasate por mis otras historias ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchos pensaban que había abandonado esta historia, pero no, lo que pasa es que se me borró una vez y soy el vago más vago que has visto en tu vaga vida, pero bueno eso no importa ahora, a partir de hoy trataré de subir más seguido, así que un poco de comprensión please.**

 **Bien sin nada que decir, os dejó con un nuevo capítulo de succubus y dragón.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentros en la noche, y un nuevo reto**

Natsu se posicionó encima de Wendy, haciendo que la pequeña se pusiese más roja que el cabello de Erza.

"Eres muy linda Wendy"-sonrío Natsu acariciando a la pequeña

"Nat...Natsu-san...por...por favor"-balbuceó Wendy apartando su rostro avergonzada.

"Wendy...mírame"

Natsu volvió a girar el rostro de la maga, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

La pequeña se ruborizó al límite, sus ojos brillaban de deseo ante la sonrisa seductora del mago.

" _Esta pequeña está emanando una lujuria deliciosa"-_ pensó la succubus.

Natsu se acercó a el rostro de Wendy, que cerró los ojos mientras que un tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

" _Ya basta"_

El brazo derecho del drangoslayer golpeó su rostro, estampando-lo contra la pared de la casa, gracias a esto Natsu logró obtener el control suficiente de su cuerpo, y salió disparado de la puerta dejando a la pequeña Wendy tumbada en el suelo.

"Natsu-san"-susurró la pequeña avergonzada.

…...

Natsu se encontraba tumbado cerca de un río, bastante lejos de Magnolia, el rastro que había dejado eran varios árboles derrumbados y algunos calcinados.

De repente su cuerpo empezó a brillar y cuando pudo volver a abrir sus ojos encontró a la succubus observándoles con una sonrisa.

"¿Se encuentra bien amo?"-preguntó con cara de preocupación dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

"Maldita, como voy a estar bien"-exclamó Natsu lanzándose contra ella.

En un ágil movimiento la succubus esquivó el movimiento del pelirosa haciéndole chocar contra un árbol que no soportó el impactó y cayó, derribando a su paso mitad bosque.

"¿Se ha hecho daño amo?"-preguntó la pequeña algo más preocupada que antes, solo para soltar una risita cuando vio la imagen del mago de fuego con los ojos en espiral y un gran chichón en su cabeza.

"¿De todas formas porque has hecho eso?"-preguntó el joven acariciando su cabeza.

"Ya se lo dije amo, esa es la manera en la que los succubus nos alimentamos, y como sabe si no lo hago moriremos los dos"-explicó la pequeña.

" _Si vuelvo a ver a esa anciana la calcino"-_ pensó Natsu crujiendo los dientes.

Mientras en una zona algo alejada Mavis Vermillion acababa de estornudar.

"Pero tranquilo amo, con la lujuria que he recolectado, podré aguantar un tiempo"-dijo la pequeña feliz.

"Bueno, supongo que eso arregla las cosas por el momento"-respondió el mago-" mejor vamos al gremio"-dijo sonriente mientras avanzaba por el camino de árboles calcinados.

…...

Cuando Natsu volvió al gremio rápidamente fue atacado por Erza que le amenazó situando su espada en el cuello de este, mientras que la succubus se escondía en un rincón aterrada.

" _Un demonio"_ -pensó aterrada temblando.

"¿Que has hecho idiota?"-preguntó la maga pelirroja.

"Nanii"-exclamó el mago mientras empezaba a sudar de pánico, ante Erza, que ahora solo mostraba el blanco de sus ojos, y era rodeada por un furor rojo.

"¿Que le has hecho a Wendy?"-preguntó recordado lo sucedido anteriormente en el gremio.

…...

 **30 minutos antes:**

La pequeña Wendy se adentró en el gremio con un gran sonrojo, y un nerviosismo que le hacía temblar las rodillas, aunque esta quiso pasar inadvertida, pronto fue vista por Mirajane.

"¿Como está Natsu?"-preguntó la albina, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

"Nat...Nat...Natsu-san"-balbuceó la dragonslayer poniéndose completamente roja y saliendo disparada por la puerta del gremio.

" _¿Eh?"-_ fuel el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

…...

"No hice nada"-exclamó Natsu aterrado ante la proximidad de la espada de la maga.

"¿Estás seguro?"-volvió a cuestionar Erza con cara de demonio.

" _No me dejó hacerlo"-_ pensó la succubus en una esquina.

"Ayee"-respondió el pelirosa aterrado.

"Esta bien"-suspiró Erza alejándose del mago.

El cuerpo de Natsu se relajó completamente mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pero desgraciadamente la situación volvería a ocurrir, solo que por distinta causa.

Mientras, Wendy estaba en su habitación de Fairy Hills, en la cual al estar Charle de viaje con Happy, se encontraba vacía.

La pequeña maga de viento daba giros en la cama con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, y una sonrisa ilusionada, a la vez que repetía.

"Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san"

…...

De vuelta al gremio Natsu había recuperado su humor, y ahora se encontraba aburrido, ya que no había nadie con quién pelear, pero esto duraría poco, porque no se sabe como, pero terminó por molestar a Erza comiendo su pastel y acabo siendo estampado contra una pared, y no solo eso, sino que también por el accidente que causó en el bosque tuvo que quedarse limpiando en el gremio como compensación.

…...

La noche acababa de caer, y el joven mago de fuego, se encontraba apilando las últimas sillas, mientras que su compañera succubus, se había dormido encima de una de las mesas.

"Yosh, creo que esto es todo"-exclamó el dragonslayer, mientras chocaba sus manos.

De repente un gran estruendo llenó el gremio, proveniente de uno de los almacenes,

" _Nani"_ -pensó Natsu dirigiéndose allí.

El joven abrió la puerta, y esperando un ladrón algo estúpido, que sorprendido por la presencia de Mirajane que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras un estante y varios frascos se habían desperdigado por el suelo.

"Mira"-dijo el mago con preocupación ayudando a la albina a levantarse.

"Arigato"-respondió esta con una sonrisa cariñosa, que rápidamente se borró al ver el estropicio ue había causado sin querer-"tendré que recoger todo esto"-suspiró la joven.

"¿Llevas aquí todo el tiempo?"-preguntó el dragonslayer sorprendido.

"Si, tenía que hacer el inventario, y ya estaba a punto de irme cuando ha ocurrido esto"-respondió tratando de ocultar su frustración con una sonrisa.

"Entonces deja que te ayude"-pidió Natsu.

"No hace falta Natsu"-dijo sonriente.

"No es nada, además tampoco tengo nada que hacer, Happy no está"-respondió Natsu decidido.

"Arigato"-finalizó la maga.

…...

Tras poco tiempo Natsu y Mirajane, habían logrado recoger todo el lugar, a pesar de los constantes problemas del mago, que rompía varias cosas sin querer.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la albina se tambaleó, y expresó una mueca de dolor.

"¿Que ocurre Mira?"-preguntó el pelirosa preocupado.

"No es nada, tan solo me duele un poco"-respondió la maga que trató de continuar andando, pero sufrió otro pinchazo de dolor.

" _Le debió haber caído algo encima"-_ pensó Natsu con una mueca preocupada.

"Estoy bien de verdad"-respondió esta, que al tratar de seguir fue detenida por Natsu.

Natsu sentó a Mirajane en un taburete del gremio, y se percató del moratón de la maga.

"No puedo no ayudar a alguien del gremio"-dijo Natsu sonriendo-"esto es algo que me enseñó Igneel...sana sana, vete dolor o te patearé el trasero"-exclamó Natsu mientras pasaba sus manos por el tobillo de Mira.

"¿Estás mejor?"-preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Aye"-respondió la maga del mismo modo-" _Natsu es bastante lindo"-_ pensó observando al mago que la miraba orgulloso.

"Entonces sube"-dijo el pelirosa, mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la albina.

"Pero...Natsu"-balbuceó algo desconcertada.

"Adelante sube"-respondió el dragonslayer.

"Esta bien"-dijo Mirajane.

La maga se posicionó sobre la espalda del joven, que en un rápido movimiento logró ponerse de pie y salir del gremio.

…...

"Aquí es suficiente"-dijo la albina deteniendo al mago.

Natsu había cargado a Mirajane un gran tramo del camino, y la noche ya se había asentado, estando la luna en el punto más álgido.

"¿Estás segura?"-preguntó el pelirosa algo preocupado.

"Claro, ya no siento nada, además mi casa no está nada lejos"-sonrío Mirajane bajándose de Natsu.

"Entonces supongo que no hay problema"-respondió el dragonslayer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Natsu..."-dijo Mira rompiendo el silencio recién formado-

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó.

"Arigato"-finalizó la maga dando un beso al joven en la mejilla-"nos vemos mañana"-susurró guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a sonreír.

" _¿Que ha pasado?"_ -se preguntó Natsu perdiendo de vista a la albina que había cruzado un callejón.

"Bien hecho amo"-exclamó la succubus apareciendo de repente y dándole un palmadita al pelirosa, haciendo que este se sobresaltase-"estaba segura de que era diferente"-sonrió la pequeña.

…...

Todo el mundo en el gremio, se encontraba intrigado por el importante anuncio del maestro, que había logrado convocar a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, exceptuando aquellos que se encontraban de misión, véase algunos como Gray y Gajeel.

"¿Que ocurre maestro?"-preguntó Lucy.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"-cuestionó ahora Lisana.

"No es eso, la verdad es que les tengo una sorpresa"-respondió el anciano sonriendo-"adelante"-exclamó.

Una gran sorpresa invadió Fairy Tail, cuando Kagura de Mermaid Heels, y Yukino de Saberthooth hicieron su aparición.

"¿Que hacen aquí?"-preguntó Erza sorprendida.

"Esconder esto no es de hombres"-exclamó Elfman siendo silenciado por un golpe de Cana ebria.

"La respuesta es que, se ha implantado una nueva iniciativa, para afianzar relaciones tras los juegos mágicos, un miembro de cada gremio sera enviado a otro, por un periodo de tiempo, para poder mejorar tanto él como el propio gremio"-explicó el maestro, que al ver el gran barullo de los presentes dio un fuerte grito aterrando a la mayoría-"bien en ese caso que empiece el sorteo"-exclamó sonriente el anciano.

"¿Sorteo?"-gritaron todos a la vez.

"Es para ver quién será la pareja que acompañe a nuestras invitadas en su primera misión como miembros de Fairy Tail"-respondió Makarov-"arigato Mira"-sonrió el anciano cogiendo dos urnas que le había dado la maga.

Mirajane dio un rápido vistazo al mago de fuego dándole una sonrisa, y aunque nadie se percató de esto, logró que el pelirosa se sonrojase.

" _¿A que viene esto?"_ -pensó Natsu mientras frotaba su mejilla.

"En estas dos urnas se encuentran los nombres de todos los que estáis aquí, así que veamos quien acompañara a estas jovenes"-exclamó el anciano.

" _Natsu-sama"-_ pensó Yukino sonrojada localizando al mago entre la multitud.

…...Al mismo tiempo en Fairy Hills, Wendy seguía rodando por su cama.

" _Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san"-_ pensaba sonrojada.

… **...**

 **Si os ha gustado iría muy bien que comentaseis, y dijeseis con quién preferís que salga de misión Natsu, ;)**

 **PD:Fav, Follow y Review.**

 **PD2:Lee mis otras historias si aún no lo has hecho XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**He aquí algo imposible, un nuevo capítulo de succubus y dragón en menos de un mes XD.**

 **Bien a leer.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 4: Misión compartida, sentimientos individuales**

"Y quién acompañara a Yukino Aguria en su misión será...Erza Scarlet"-exclamó Makarov mostrando el papel sacado de la urna.

"Bien"-respondió Erza con decisión.

"Aye"-afirmó Yukino algo decepcionada.

"Y ahora veamos quién irá con Kagura"-continuó el anciano sacando otro papel-"Natsu Dragneel"-exclamó.

"Bien"-respondió Kagura.

"¿Eh?"-se sorprendió Natsu.

" _Yo quería ir con Natsu-sama"-_ pensó Yukino entristecida.

" _Genial amo, no esperaba menos de ti"-_ pensóla pequeña succubus dando saltitos.

"Entonces reuníos con vuestro compañero y preparaos para la misión"-proclamó Makarov bajando del escenario.

"Supongo..."-bufó el pelirosa

El gran maremoto de miembros del gremio se disiparon rápidamente tras esto, y mientras que Erza se acercaba a Yukino, Natsu se mantenía cabizbajo dando grandes bufidos.

"Espero poder cumplir con los requisitos"-dijo Kagura en frente de Natsu.

"Eh..."-exclamó sorprendido-"si claro"-respondió el pelirosa algo incomodo.

"Bien, entonces nos reuniremos en la plaza en tres horas, por favor no te retrases"-dijo Kagura dando una reverencia y saliendo del gremio.

"Claro"-sonrió Natsu.

" _Parece que esta chica es algo más complicada que las demás"-_ pensó la succubus con un brillo en sus ojos.

" _Supongo que debería ir yendo"-_ pensó el dragonslayer mientras se marchaba.

"Natsu podrías venir un momento"-gritó Mirajane de la barra del gremio.

"¿Eh?, o sí claro"-respondió Natsu dirigiéndose hacia allí.

" _Genial amo, me muero de hambre"_ -pensó la pequeña siguiendo al mago exaltada.

"¿ Que ocurre Mira?"-preguntó Natsu entrando en la despensa.

"Quería hablar de algo"-dijo la albina acercándose al mago-"tienes que ir con Kagura a una misión... ¿cierto?"-preguntó Mira tan cerca que su aliento acariciaba al muchacho.

"Mi...Mira"-susurró el joven sonrojado.

"Espero que no hagas nada Natsu"-susurró apegando su cuerpo al del dragonslayer-"te recompensaré cuando vuelvas"-murmuró al oído del mago enviándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Mira"-exclamó el joven.

"Humph"-rió la albina guiñándole un ojo al mago, y saliendo de la habitación.

"Sugoiiiii"-exclamó la pequeña succubus cayendo al suelo con estrellas en los ojos.

"Mejor voy saliendo ya"-balbuceó Natsu con un sonrojo arrastrando a la pequeña peliblanca.

…...

Kagura se encontraba en frente de una gran estatua en la plaza de Magnolia, mientras observaba el entorno, su pie molesto daba repetidos golpes en el suelo, a la espera de que apareciese su compañero de misión que se había retrasado quince minutos.

De un momento a otro, un sonido sorprendió a Kagura, que vio una cabellera pelirosa escabullirse de entre una gran manada de fanáticas que querían obtener un trozo del joven.

"Ya estoy aquí"-saludó Natsu con magulladuras por todo su cuerpo.

"Te has retrasado"-inqurió la maga molesta por la actitud del Dragneel.

"Gomene"-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El enfado de la maga pasó a segundo plano, cuando se percató de la gran espada que llevaba Natsu atada a su espalda.

"¿Hace cuanto eres un espadachín?"-preguntó Kagura sorprendida.

"Larga historia"-soltó Natsu con aire depresivo.

Él no hubiese pensado en llevar la espada si su compañera succubus no le hubiese insistido tan constantemente en que nunca se desprendiese de ella, además hablando de ella.

" _Bien amo, esta es la oportunidad de conseguir lujuria, confío en ti"-_ dijo la succubus en la mente de Natsu.

"Ni lo pienses"-gritó Natsu en voz alta alarmando a Kagura.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó algo nerviosa y desconcertada por la actitud del Dragneel.

"Eh...oh sí, no es nada, venga en marcha"-exclamó Natsu tratando de ocultar la situación.

Kagura solo se limitó a seguir al mago de fuego aún insegura de su actitud.

…...

"Ni de broma, no pienso subir"-gritó Natsu sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

El joven y la maga se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Magnolia, pero Kagura le acababa de salir un imprevisto al ver la actitud del Dragneel hacia los transportes.

"Necesitamos ir a un pueblo lejano, no hay otra forma"-explicó la maga con molestia en su voz.

"Me da igual, yo ahí no subo"-reafirmó el pelirosa dando la espalda a la maga.

" _Maldita sea, si fuese una misión en solitario, o al menos él no fuera mi compañero no sería tan difícil"-_ pensó frustrada.

"No me dejas opción"-susurró Kagura acercándose a Natsu.

"¿Eh?, no espera"-dijo el pelirosa agitando las manos rápidamente.

Pero ya era tarde el veloz golpe de la vaina de Kagura había encestado en la cabeza del mago que ahora caía inconsciente.

"Bien"-dijo seria cogiendo el cuerpo de Natsu y entrando en el tren.

…...

Natsu despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras trataba de analizar la situación fue sorprendido por el vaivén del suelo, dándose cuenta instantáneamente de que se encontraba en un vehículo, y a causa de eso empezando a marearse, mientras que su rostro tomaba un color azul.

"Buhg guhr jugh"-balbuceaba el mago tratando de aguantar las nauseas.

" _Él es de verdad un mago de Fairy Tail"-_ pensó Kagura observando a un pelirosa que se retorcía en su asiento.

…...

Kagura no podía estar más molesta, su viaje con el mago de Fairy Tail, había resultado en una frustración continua, desde que habían llegado y el pelirosa se había lanzado hacia el suelo para besarle, la cosa fue empeorando, primeramente la misión no era especialmente difícil, tan solo se trataba de conseguir una joya que anteriormente pertenecía al pueblo, pero había sido robada hace poco por unas criaturas de la montaña.

Parecía fácil, pero las criaturas habían colocado trampas en el camino hacia su madriguera, y a pesar de que ella advertía a Natsu sobre todas ellas, no había podido evitar que el joven cayese absolutamente en todas, desde quedar colgado en un árbol, hasta caer en un foso.

La maga dio un respiro al hallarse finalmente en frente de la cueva de las criaturas, a su lado se encontraba un Natsu magullado y agotado por las trampas.

"Ahora vereís malditos, yo os enseñaré que ocurre cuando molestas a Natsu Dragneel"-exclamó en frente de la cueva.

"Deberíamos analizar la situación y pensar en un pl..."-trató de decir la maga pero fue interrumpida por el pelirosa que ya había entrado en la cueva- _"maldita sea ya estoy harta de él"-_ pensó siguiendo al mago.

…...

Las criaturas de la montaña resultaron ser una especie de perros gigantes humanoides, que a pesar de su aspecto intimidatorio no resultaban una gran amenaza para ninguno de los magos que se deshacían fácilmente de ellos.

" _Aunque no tengamos un plan está siendo bastante fácil, al menos sabe pelear bastante bien"-_ pensó Kagura distrayéndose un momento.

Uno de los perros aprovechó la situación y expulsó una bola de energía de su boca dirigida perfectamente a la maga.

Kagura percatándose de la cercanía del ataque no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el golpe la alcanzase...pero nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo ante ella la figura de Natsu que era cubierta por una nube de humo.

"Ahora sí que me han enfadado, estoy encendido"-gritó liberando una gran llamarada que arrasó con las criaturas restantes- _"_ esto es todo"-sonrió el pelirosa hacia una extrañado Kagura.

…...

Tras recuperar la joya, ambos magos tuvieron que refugiarse en una cueva remota, bajo la inesperada lluvia que les había sorprendido en su camino de vuelta al pueblo.

Allí Natsu creó un fuego, con la poca madera que no se encontraba húmeda, y Kagura sorprendió gratamente al mago cuando sacó una serie de alimentos de su equipaje.

"Genial"-gritó el pelirosa.

"Debemos racionar-los, no sabemos cuanto puede durar la lluvia"-explicó la maga.

"¿Que dices?"-preguntó el Dragneel con la boca llena.

"Nada"-bufó la joven agotada mientras asaba un pescado en el fuego.

Mientras comían el silencio lo inundaba todo, y solo era adornado por el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el sonido de Natsu mientras comía.

"¿Porque lo hiciste?"-preguntó Kagura golpeando el fuego para avivar-lo.

"¿Eh?"-soltó Natsu sin entender.

"¿Porque te interpusiste?, ese golpe no hubiese sido muy dañino"-explicó la maga fijando la vista en el fuego.

De repente Natsu empezó a reír descontroladamente mientras se frotaba la barriga rodando por el suelo.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"-preguntó Kagura sonrojada.

"Es increíble que te acuerdes de eso..."-dijo el Dragneel secándose las lágrimas- _"_ lo hice porque somos compañeros, nada más, no le des importancia"-sonrió Natsu tiernamente haciendo que l corazón de la maga diese un brinco.

" _¿Que es esto?"_ -pensó sorprendida por la inesperada reacción de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Natsu continuaba comiendo desesperadamente.

…...

La lluvia no cedía, y tras llegar la noche, el frio empezó a aumentar, haciendo tiritar a la maga de Mermaid Heels.

"¿Tienes frio?"-preguntó Natsu dejando a un lado la comida.

"No es nada, no te preocupes"-respondió Kagura arropándose a sí misma.

"No hace falta mentir, anda toma"-respondió el pelirosa dándole su abrigo a la maga.

"¿Pero que haces?"-preguntó esta sonrojada, por la acción de Natsu que había dejado su cuerpo completamente al descubierto.

"Tienes frío ¿no?"-preguntó el pelirosa.

"Pero esto..."

"No te preocupes, soy un mago de fuego, el frío para mí no es nada"-sonrió Natsu.

"Aún así..."-trató de replicar la maga.

"Vamos, no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte, solo quiero ayudar"-sonrió el Dragneel.

Esas palabras lanzadas con tanta naturalidad, simplemente destruyeron las réplicas de Kagura, que procedió a ocultarse con el chaleco del mago.

Natsu rió ante la imagen de la pelinegra.

Poco a poco el mago de fuego comenzó a relajarse, hasta finalmente caer dormido.

"¿ _Como puede dormirse así?"-_ pensó Kagura sorprendida- _"_ _se resfriará si sigue así"-_ la maga echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Natsu, apartando rápidamente la mirada con un ligero sonrojo- _"_ _no puedo dejarle así..."-_ poco a poco se acercó hasta Natsu y se colocó sobre su torso- _"_ _esto es solo para que no se resfríe, no tiene nada raro"-_ se justificó Kagura sonrojada mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y cerraba los ojos- _"_ _ya no hace tanto frío"-_ pensó durmiéndose.

" _Bien hecho amo"-_ pensó la succubus con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

…...

Kagura abrió los ojos perezosamente a causa de un molesto rayo de sol, lentamente estiró su cuerpo, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de un pelirosa.

"Buenos días"-saludó Natsu sonriente.

"Ahhhh"-exclamó Kagura sonrojada apartándose rápidamente del mago-"¿Qu...qu..."-trataba de decir.

"Lo siento si te sorprendí, parecías estar muy cómoda y no quería molestar"-respondió Natsu aún con una sonrisa.

"No..pas...a nada"-balbuceó Kagura recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior- _"_ vamos al pueblo, ya ha parado de llover"-señaló la maga apresurándose en salir de la cueva.

"Por cierto Kagura..."-llamó Natsu- _"_ eres muy linda cuando duermes"-señaló el dragonslayer con una sonrisa.

Booooom, el corazón de Kagura acababa de aumentar su ritmo más alla de lo humano, y su cara se había llenado del rojo más intenso.

"Ahhhh"-exclamó saliendo corriendo de la cueva.

…...

En el camino de vuelta Natsu estaba preocupado por el nerviosismo de la maga, cada vez que trataba de hablar ella se escabullía, haciéndole pensar que la había ofendido de alguna manera, aunque eso no cambió que al llegar a la estación de trenes la maga tuviese que volver a dejar inconsciente al pelirosa, aunque ahora necesitó más de un golpe para hacerlo, ya que no lograba acertar o el golpe no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

…...

Natsu se despertó con jaqueca, dándose cuenta nuevamente de que estaba en un vehículo, y así sufriendo sus tradicionales náuseas.

"Buhg guhr jugh"-balbuceaba el mago tratando de aguantar las nauseas.

" _Aguanta un poco Natsu"-_ pensó Kagura sonrojada.

…...

La misión había terminado, y ahora Natsu leía una carta de Happy, informándole de que tardaría más de lo previsto en volver, ya que él y Charle habían ido a pescar a un río lejano.

" _Parece que lo está pasando bien"-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

El sonido del golpeo en la puerta sorprendió a Natsu que lanzando la carta a un lado procedió a abrirla.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó sorprendido.

Ante él estaba Kagura que miraba hacia el suelo con un sonrojo.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó el mago desconcertado.

"Ahora que estoy sirviendo de intermediaria aún no puedo volver a mi gremio, así que tu maestro insistió en que no te importaría...que viviese aquí"-explicó Kagura algo nerviosa.

"Si es así no me importa, pero...¿y tú Yukino?"-preguntó el mago señalando a la peliblanca.

"La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo un lugar donde ir, así que...si no le importa Natsu-sama"-dijo la maga celestial fijando la vista en el mago.

"Entonces hecho"-replicó Kagura entrando en la casa del Dragneel, seguida por Yukino.

" _Genial amo, justo cuando tenía hambre"_ -exclamó la pequeña exaltada con estrellas en los ojos.

…...

Mientras observando hacia la casa de Natsu se encontraba la esbelta figura de una chica con unos extraños cuernos.

"La espada del succubus"-afirmó con tono inexpresivo.

…...

Por otro lado en Fairy Hills...

"Natsu-san,Natsu-san,Natsu-san..."-repetía Wendy rodando por la cama.

…...

 **Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré el estudiante de fuego, pero tenía esta idea fresca y quería plasmarla cuanto antes.**

 **No olvidéis dejar comentarios sobre que os ha parecido, o alguna idea que os gustara ver.**

 **PD: Fav,Follow y Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, aquí teneís otro capítulo de succubus y dragón, me alegro que os esté gustando, y agradezco todo el apoyo que están recibiendo mis fanfics, es un placer escribir si sabes que será bien aceptado.**

 **Nada más que decir...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 5: Peligro en la tranquilidad**

Natsu devoraba ferozmente los platos ante él, lanzando por los aires casi todos los recipientes, su acción solo se detenía por atragantarse o por lanzar rápidas miradas a las dos muchachas que le habían servido la comida.

Aunque Natsu no era muy perspicaz, era capaz de darse cuenta de que algo ocurría, al ver como Kagura y Yukino le observaban con seriedad, mientras se intercambiaban feroces miradas, en lo cual, claramente parecía ganar la de pelo negro que tenía a la peliblanca bastante asustada.

El pelirosa terminó de comer mientras lanzaba un fuerte soplido dándose unos cuantos golpes para tragar el último trozo de carne, fue entonces cuando Natsu sintió su cuerpo arder, percatándose de que las miradas de ambas magas no se apartaban de él.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-preguntó con una gota de sudor el mago, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente.

"¡¿Cual era mejor?!"-exclamaron ambas a la vez aterrando a Natsu por la repentina acción.

"Esto..."

"¡¿Que plato era mejor?!"-volvieron a preguntar con un grito.

" _Amo, estamos en peligro"-_ dijo la succubus en la mente de Natsu.

" _¿Que demonios pasa?"-_ preguntó el joven.

" _Debemos pensar que decir, de lo contrario moriré de hambre"-_ se quejó la pequeña con preocupación.

" _¿Que hago?"-_ pensó el pelirosa aterrado ante la proximidad de ambas magas que esperaban impacientes una respuesta.

"Eh..."-balbuceó Natsu mientras pasaba la vista de la albina de ojos castaños hacia la pelinegra.

"¡¿Cual?!"-exclamaron ambas a la vez.

" _Onegai amo, salvanos"-_ suplicó la succubus.

"¡Ambos estaban geniales, estoy seguro de que seréis grandes esposas¡"-exclamó Natsu sin pensar haciendo que ambas se sonrojasen.

" _Ahora me llama esposa...que pasa con él"-_ pensó Kagura apartando la vista mientras su pálida piel era adornada con un sonrojo.

" _Natsu-sama...me ha llamado esposa"-_ analizó Yukino mientras echaba humo y chocaba sus dedos índices tímidamente.

" _!Sugoi¡, bien hecho amo, has dado en el clavo"-_ halagó la succubus con alegría mientras daba saltos en la mente de Natsu.

El dragonslayer no entendía muy bien lo ocurrido, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su compañera, y la desaparición de la sensación de peligro, parecía que se había salvado.

Solo había pasado una noche desde que ambas magas habían decidido vivir con él, desde luego no era un problema, incluso el mago estaba agradecido ya que no solo tendría compañía ahora que Happy estaba de viaje, sino que también podría disfrutar de deliciosas comidas de las magas que se habían ofrecido a hacerlo como pago por dejarlas vivir, además de que ambas habían arreglado su casa en lo posible, dejando claro que esto era sobretodo para que el lugar fuera habitable ,pero aún así y tras esto Natsu estaba bastante dudoso de su decisión.

Viendo que ambas estaban distraídas, Natsu aprovechó para escabullirse, tras deslizarse por debajo de la mesa, el mago procedió a escapar, extrañamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

"Nat..."-Kagura fue la primera en reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que en la silla ya no se encontraba el mago de fuego.

"Ha huido"-susurró sin apartar la mirada.

…...

Tras ver como ese extraño chico de pelo rosa salía, esperó hasta que las dos nuevas chicas se marcharan, la chica con cuernos y extraño kimono que había vigilado la casa del mago durante día y medio, asegurándose de que lo que buscaba estaba allí, procedió a adentrarse dentro del lugar.

Abrió la puerta cerrada con un ligero golpe, y mostrando una mueca de desagrado ante el desorden del lugar, rápidamente sus ojos brillaron mientras trataba de encontrar la espada que se decía aumentaba las habilidades de un demonio.

La chica no tardó en en encontrar aquella espada de empuñadura negra y hoja blanca.

" _No parece especial...que extraño_ _"-_ pensó acercándose hacia ella.

…...

El dragonslayer bufó agotado, mientras se sentaba en la barra del gremio, sin hielitos ni Gajeel para pelear sus días eran aburridos, pero esto era una ventaja ahora, ya que si el mago tuviese que pelear en estos momentos probablemente destruiría el gremio.

"Pareces cansado"-canturreó una voz dulcemente haciendo que Natsu alzase la cabeza.

Ante él estaba Mirajane, observándole con sus ojos azules, mientras mostraba una sonrisa juguetona.

"Han ocurrido muchas cosas"-respondió el joven con pereza.

"Me molesta que no estés animado"-reprochó la albina formando un dulce puchero, y dando la espalda al mago de fuego.

"Oi Mira, no te enfades"-dijo Natsu preocupado por el cambio de actitud de la albina.

Viendo como Natsu se acercaba, Mirajane aprovecho y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios del mago, que aunque pasó desapercibido para los presente en el gremio, fue suficiente para retroceder al mago, que cayó sonrojado sobre uno de los taburetes del gremio.

"¡Mi...Mira!"-exclamó el muchacho sonrojado.

"Aún no te he dado tu recompensa, ¿Que te apetece?"-susurró mientras empezaba a bajar uno de los tirantes de su vestido.

" _Esta chica es increíble"-_ pensó al succubus lanzando humo por la nariz.

Sin saber porque, el beso y la actitud de Mira, hacían que su corazón se acelerase, y ahora mismo el pelirosa deseaba hacer algo con la albina, aunque no sabía el que.

Aún así, esto no impidió que Natsu se acercase lentamente hacia la albina, como si estuviese en una especie de trance, ante esto la maga no pudo más que sonreír, estaba logrando que el joven Dragneel se interesase por una chica.

"¡Natsu!"-exclamó Kagura dando un tirón del mago y sacándolo del trance.

"..."-la peliblanca hizo una mueca de fastidio ante la indeseada aparición de ambas magas.

" _Parece que no puedo distraerme ni por un segundo"-_ pensó Kagura mientras observaba desafiante a Mirajane.

"Kagura, Yukino...¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó el joven algo desorientado.

"Siento interrumpir, pero queríamos que nos guiases por la ciudad"-respondió la maga algo molesta.

"Seguro que puede hacerlo alguien más, Natsu y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar"-inquirió Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa, pero con un aura amenazante rodeándola.

"¡Quiero que sea Natsu-sama!"-exclamó Yukino sonrojándose al momento.

" _Ya veo"-_ pensó Mirajane-"por mi esta bien"-respondió con una sonrisa-"pero seguro que Natsu quiere irse"-dijo la albina con un tono de voz seductor.

El joven pelirosa se vio metido de lleno en el conflicto, y ahora sentía que cualquier cosa que dijese, le haría recibir una paliza, o incluso peor...

"Me gustaría quedarme Mira"-respondió el muchacho con un tono de voz que le hacía parecer más maduro-"pero ayudarlas es mi responsabilidad, no puedo permitir que otro lo haga"-añadió intercambiando miradas con cada una de ellas.

"Ya veo"-respondió la albina sorprendida por la actitud de Natsu.

" _Ha funcionado"-_ pensó aliviado.

"Vayámonos ya por favor Natsu-sama"-rogó Yukino.

"Esta bien"-respondió el pelirosa dirigiéndose a la salida del local.

Justo antes de salir, el dragonslayer se distrajo chocando inesperadamente contra alguien, pero aún así Natsu no se movió ni un mínimo, pero el sonido de un cuerpo golpenado el suelo, le aviso de que alguien si había caído.

"Lo siento Luce"-se disculpó el joven tendiéndole una mano a la rubia y ayudándola a levantarse.

"Ve con más cuidado Natsu"-replicó Lucy con una mueca molesta que rápidamente cambió por una sonrisa-"¿salimos de misión?"-preguntó la maga celestial, creyendo que la respuesta sería un sí rotundo.

"Natsu va acompañarnos a ver la ciudad"-respondió Kagura mientras cogía el brazo del joven.

"Lo siento Lucy-san, pero necesitamos a Natsu-sama"-añadió Yukino con timidez mientras empujaba sutilmente al mago.

"¿Eh?, pero si Natsu..."-balbuceó la rubia.

"Lo siento Luce, nos vemos"-exclamó Natsu saliendo del gremio.

" _¿Natsu?"-_ pensó Lucy sorprendida.

" _No me gusta eso de Luce_ "-pensó Kagura con una mueca de molestia.

…...

Natsu acompañó a ambas magas por toda la ciudad, Yukino era la que más emoción demostraba, iendo de un lado a otro sin parar y observando emocionada cualquier tienda de baratijas del lugar, mientras que Kagura se comportaba con frialdad, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando Natsu le sonreía o le mostraba sus lugares favoritos.

Kagura observaba un peluche de gato con las mejillas hinchadas, Natsu, que estaba acompañando a Yukino a comprar un helado se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Te gusta?"-preguntó el pelirosa a la maga.

"No..no soy una niña"-replicó Kagura avergonzada.

"Estás segura, parecía que lo querías"-inquirió Natsu desconcertado.

"No es así"-dijo la maga dándose la vuelta con un sonrojo.

"Natsu...¿puedo tenerlo?"-pregunto Yukino con una dulce mirada refiriéndose a otro peluche de gatito que había en la tienda.

"No hay problema, si lo quieres está bien"-respondió el pelirosa con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la maga pelinegra, que trató de disimularlo, pero no logró conseguirlo.

"¿Ocurre algo Kagura?"-preguntó el dragonslayer viendo la reacción de la maga.

"Yo también quiero..."-susurró agachando la cabeza.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó el mago de fuego.

"Comprame uno"-exclamó empujando a Natsu hacia la tienda.

"E-Esta bien..."-respondió el mago.

" _No entiendo nada"-_ pensó el dragonslayer con una gota de sudor.

…...

Un poco después, Natsu observaba con una gran sonrisa a Yukino que abrazaba sonriente y algo sonrojada a un peluche de gatito, mientras que Kagura lo escondía pero no podía evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa.

La tarde parecía ir genial hasta que...

"¡NATSU-SAMAA!"-exclamaron un montón de chicas rodeando al pelirosa.

"¡Firma aquí por favor!"-rogó una de ellas mientras daba una reverencia.

"Se mí novio onegai"-gritó una de melena rubia.

"¿Te apetece pasar un tiempo conmigo?"-susurró en la oreja de Natsu una de las admiradoras del joven..

"Esto..."-balbuceó el dragonslayer.

De repente el joven sintió como todos sus instintos se activaban, dándose la vuelta lentamente, y encontrándose con la maga celestial y la pelinegra que estaba cerca de desenvainar su espada.

"Natsuuuuu"-rugieron ambas aterrando al pelirosa.

El joven viendo lo que iba a ocurrir se escabulló de entre la multitud, con una ligera preocupación sobre lo que le ocurriría a esas chicas.

…...

" _La succubus ya no está en la espada"-reflexionó_ la chica con cuernos mientras lanzaba el trozo de metal al suelo.

La chica de extraño kimono había tratado de extraer el poder de la espada de todas las maneras posibles, dándose cuenta al final de que no había ningún resto mágico en la espada.

"¡¿Que haces en mi casa?!"-exclamó Natsu alertando a la chica que esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

"Vaya, quién diría que la succubus podría entrar en otro cuerpo"-dijo con seriedad ignorando al mago.

"¿De que..."

" _Amo aléjate, es una demonio"-_ exclamó la succubus alarmada advirtiendo al dragonslayer.

Natsu trató de reaccionar pero ya era tarde, los ojos de la chica brillaron con un hipnótico color rosa y el cuerpo entero del mago se relajó, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y perdía el control de su mente.

"Este es un conjuro para controlar la espada, al unirte tú con ella te afecta del mismo modo"-explicó la chica acariciando la mejilla de Natsu.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a la demonio, que observó con frialdad a las dos chicas que la observaban amenazante, y algo aterradas por el estado del mago de fuego.

" _Bien, es una buena oportunidad para jugar_ "- pensó la chica con cuernos.

"¿Que le has hecho a Natsu?"-exclamó Kagura tratando de ocultar su miedo.

"Nastu-sama..."-susurró Yukino observando al dragonslayer que se encontraba en un profundo trance.

"Que importa, adelante destruye-las"-susurró la chica en la oreja del mago.

Kagura y Yukino se aterraron cuando vieron avanzar al mago con esos ojos sin vida, la pelinegra sostenía su espada temblorosa, mientras que Yukino trataba de retroceder sin conseguirlo.

" _Esta controlando al amo, pero hay algo más..."-_ observó la succubus en la mente de Natsu con un extraño presentimiento.

"!Natsu, despierta¡"-exclamó Kagura desesperada.

"!Natsu-sama por favor¡"-gritó Yukino consiguiendo hablar casi milagrosamente.

"..."-Natsu detuvo su paso sorprendiendo a todas las presentes-"jajajaja"-empezó a reír el mago con tono arrogante.

" _¿Que le ocurre?"-_ pensó la demonio asustada.

Sin previo aviso un gran torrente de llamas rodeó el cuerpo del mago, y mientras su chaleco se calcinaba dos cuernos afilados brotaron de su cuerpo, sus manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras, y una parte de su torso fue cubierta con escamas negras.

Todas observaban aterradas el nuevo aspecto del mago, sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo.

" **Te has atrevido a tratar de controlarme"-** proclamó el dragonslayer con una voz grave.

Natsu desapareció y reapareció arrastrando a la chica con cuernos contra la pared de la casa.

" **Que alguien como tú..."-** gruñó aumentando su agarre en el cuello de la demonio-" **trate de controlar** **a un demonio superior como yo...** **es bastante estúpido...¿no crees?"-** añadió sonriendo ante la chica que empezaba a agonizar.

"¡Detente Natsu!"-exclamó Kagura aterrada ante la actitud del mago.

" **¿Huh?, ¿alguien más cree que puede hablarme?"** -preguntó Natsu soltando a la demonio que empezó a respirar dificultosamente.

El pelirosa se acercó hacia ambas magas mientras creaba llamas negras en sus manos.

" **Voy a enseñaros una lección"-** sonrió apareciendo frente a ellas.

Mientras tanto en la mente del pelirosa

" _¿Que demonios está ocurriendo?"-_ pensó la succubus mareada-" _el amo ha perdido el control, y yo no tengo suficiente poder para ayudarle"-_ explicó la pequeña con frustración, mientras trataba de idear algún plan que ayudase a su amo-"si tan solo pudiese conseguir algo de lujuria..."

" **Es una pena tener que aniquilaros, sois bastante lindas"-** se burló el joven.

Kagura se reprendió a si misma por haberse sonrojado por algo así, ahora no era momento para eso debía ayudar a Natsu, pero como.

Los pensamientos de la pelinegra se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina sensación de calor de los labios del pelirosa.

"Kyaaa"-gritó Yukino sorprendida sonrojándose al instante.

El joven acercó a la maga, cuya resistencia se quebró rápidamente respondiendo el beso sin darse cuenta.

El chico se apartó de la maga, dejando salir un hilo de saliva, y ante el rostro sonrojado de Kagura esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

" **Sin duda sabes bien"-** dijo el mago lamiéndose los labios.

De repente el demonio sintió como empezaba a perder poder, notando como su vista se nublaba, y perdía el control del cuerpo de Natsu.

" _ **Maldita sea,**_ _ **no quiero volver dentro de este idiota**_ _ **"-**_ pensó el demonio tratando de controlar su cuerpo.

"! _Sal del amo¡"-_ exclamó la succubus liberando toda la energía que acababa de conseguir.

Sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo de Natsu acabó cayendo, siendo observado por una sonrojada Yukino, una muy sonrojada Kagura, y una casi agonizante demonio con cuernos.

…...

Natsu estaba en el gremio, descansando sobre la barra y soltando pesados suspiros.

"Natsu"-llamó Erza al mago.

"¿Huh?"-balbuceó el joven levantando la vista y viendo a Erza acompañada de Lucy.

"Salgamos a hacer una misión"-ofreció, o más bien ordenó la maga pelirroja.

"Esto..."

"Natsu-sama no irá con seres inferiores"-respondió una chica con cuernos apareciendo repentinamente.

"!¿Seres inferiores?¡"-preguntó la rubia ofendida-"para tu informa...espera...¿quién eres?"-preguntó Lucy sorprendida por el aspecto de la chica.

"Ella es Sayla..."

"Soy la única al nivel de Natsu-sama, su futura esposa"-respondió la muchacha con tranquilidad.

"¿EH?"-exclamaron la rubia y la pelirroja asombradas.

" _Dice esto, y antes quería matarme"-_ pensó el pelirosa con una gota de sudor.

"Natsu no quiere estar contigo"-replicó Kagura apareciendo mágicamente y tirando del mago de fuego.

"No molestes a Natsu-sama, vamos a hacer bebes"-contestó la demonio aferrando su agarre al mago.

"¿ _Como se hacen los bebés?"-_ pasó por la mente de un intrigado pelirosa

"Como puedes de-decir e-eso"-balbuceó Kagura avergonzada.

"Dejad a Natsu-sama"-exclamó Yukino sorprendiendo a todos y tirando del brazo izquierdo del mago.

"Suéltalo Yukino"-ordenó la pelinegra tirando con más fuerza.

"No, tu ya has besado a Natsu-sama, no puedes tenerlo"-replicó con un puchero.

" _¿He besado a Kagura?"-_ pensó Natsu con espirales en los ojos tratando de recordar a la vez que observaba a la sonrojada maga de pelo negro.

Erza y Lucy observaban a ambas magas y a la demonio tirar de un mareado Natsu, no pudiendo evitar que su mente fuese ocupada por una única idea...

" _Parece que te he ignorado demasiado...Natsu-_ pensaron con tristeza.

"Seguro que quieres ir con ellas ¿Natsu?"-susurró Mirajane en el oído del mareado mago uniéndose a la disputa por el joven y tirando de su preciada bufanfa hacia ella.

…...

A su vez en Fairy Hills...

"Nat...su...Na..."-balbuceaba Wendy que al llevar tanto tiempo dando vueltas y sin comer ni beber había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

… **...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, este sin duda es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y creo que ha quedado bastante decente.**

 **Supongo que con el final sabéis de que irá el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **Aun así, he de advertir que no habrá capítulo nuevo hasta el sábado que viene, Gomene...**

 **Pd: Fav, Follow y Review**


End file.
